ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Launchpad McQuack (1987)
Launchpad McQuack is a pilot featured in DuckTales 1987. He works for Scrooge McDuck, and is famed for his tendency to make spectacular crashes and leave them pretty much unharmed. Additionally, he serves as the Junior Woodchuck scoutmaster for Huey, Dewey and Louie, Doofus Drake, and Webby Vanderquack. History Launchpad might not be the very smartest of ducks, but he can be a hero when he needs to. He is also very kind and gentle, and acts as sort of a big brother to the Junior Woodchucks in general, and Doofus in particular. Doofus looks up to Launchpad considers him a great pilot and a real hero. He is mostly upbeat and optimistic, but he can get his feelings hurt, like in the episode "Armstrong", when the robot seemingly replaces him. Launchpad is also typically calm, brave and heroic, and somewhat of a ladies man. He is also very patient and humble, rarely getting upset, even when Scrooge scolds/insults him, although this could partly be because he is somewhat dimwitted. Launchpad's first appearance was in "Three Ducks of the Condor", where he is hired by Gyro and Scrooge to fly the latter to the Land of the Golden Suns in Gyro's newest helicopter, The Condor. He appears throughout the series, mainly when Scrooge needs a pilot to fly him somewhere. According to the episode "Launchpad's First Crash", Launchpad built his first plane, the Sunchaser, by himself, and he was hired by Scrooge as a youngster to fly to the Thick-of-It Rain Forest to help him locate the Lost City of Diamonds. At that point, Launchpad had a rate: 10 cents per mile, but he lowered it to a penny per mile to suit Scrooge. Since that adventure, Launchpad and Scrooge became an inseparable team. In the episode "Top Duck", Launchpad is reunited with his family, a group of stunt performers called The Flying McQuacks. Having spent his adult life feeling like a disappointment to them, and most notably his father Ripcord, Launchpad finally realizes how much they love him. "Launchpad's Civil War" reveals the story of his great-great-grandfather General Rhubarb McQuack, who fought at the Battle of Duckridge. In "DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp", Launchpad is featured in a minor role as Scrooge's pilot. Appearances Season 1 *"Three Ducks of the Condor" *"Cold Duck" *"Too Much of a Gold Thing" *"Where No Duck Has Gone Before" *"Armstrong" *"Robot Robbers" *"Magica's Shadow War" *"Lost Crown of Genghis Khan" *"Duckman of Aquatraz" *"Dinosaur Ducks" *"Hero for Hire" *"Superdoo!" *"Maid of the Myth" *"Top Duck" *"Launchpad's Civil War" *"Sweet Duck of Youth" *"Micro Ducks from Outer Space" *"Scrooge's Pet" *"Aqua Ducks" *"Working for Scales" *"Merit-Time Adventure" *"The Golden Fleecing" *"Ducks of the West" *"Back Out in the Outback" *"The Right Duck" *"Scroogerello" *"Double-O-Duck" *"Luck o' the Ducks" *"Magica's Magic Mirror/Take Me Out of the Ballgame" *"Duck to the Future" *"Jungle Duck" *"Launchpad's First Crash" *"Duck in the Iron Mask" *"The Uncrashable Hindentanic" *"The Status Seekers" *"All Ducks on Deck" *"Till Nephews Do Us Part" Season 2 *"Marking Time" *"The Duck Who Would Be King" *"Bubba Trubba" *"Ducks on the Lam" *"Ali Bubba's Cave" *"Liquid Assets" *"Frozen Assets" *"The Billionaire Beagle Boys Club" *"Money to Burn" *"The Land of Trala La" *"Allowance Day" *"A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity" *"A DuckTales Valentine" Film *"DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp" Season 3 *"Ducky Mountain High" *"The Golden Goose, Part 1" *"The Golden Goose, Part 2" Video games *"DuckTales"/"DuckTales Remastered" *"DuckTales: The Quest for Gold" *"DuckTales 2" *"DuckTales: Scrooge's Loot" Trivia *Following the end of DuckTales, Launchpad went on to star in Darkwing Duck, as the sidekick of the titular character. * Launchpad's family was introduced in the episode Top Duck. His family includes his father Ripcord McQuack, his mother Birdie McQuack and his sister Loopy McQuack. *Launchpad McQuack was a regularly meetable character in the time when DuckTales, and later Darkwing Duck, were originally airing. In 1991 he starred in the "The Disney Afternoon Live!: Plane Crazy" stage show that ran at Disneyland as part of Disney Afternoon Avenue, and he has also appeared in the Disneyland version of the Fantasmic! finale. Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:1987 Characters Category:McQuack Family